


Перед войной

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Деленн отправляется на Минбар, чтобы остановить гражданскую войну. Маркус дает ей неожиданный совет. Но он знает того, о ком говорит.
Relationships: Marcus Cole/Neroon
Kudos: 20





	Перед войной

**Author's Note:**

> О многозначность фразы «to dream in the city of sorrow» автор разбил себе лоб в той же степени, что и переводчики одноименной новеллы Кэтрин Дренанн.

— Энтил’За Деленн.

— Маркус? — Деленн подняла на него измученные глаза и через силу улыбнулась. — Заходите. Что-нибудь случилось?

— Можно и так сказать. Я узнал, что вы отправляетесь на Минбар.

— Откуда?

— Птичка на хвосте принесла, — Маркус усмехнулся. — Это моя работа — собирать слухи. Вы же знаете.

Делен поморщилась.

— Извините, — Маркус и в самом деле немного смутился. — Конечно, на вопросы Энтил’За так отвечать не подобает.

— Просто вы не смирились, — как нечто само собой разумеющееся объяснила Деленн.

— Это не так, — Маркус попробовал протестовать, но в ту же секунду понял, что она права. — Простите.

— Не стоит. Все правильно. Мне тоже все еще его… не хватает. Хотя, — Деленн улыбнулась, — отвечать подобным образом на вопросы Первого рейнджера тоже не стоит. 

— Как говорил король Людовик XIV, если я назову тех, кто отвечает на мои вопросы, мне никто больше ничего не скажет. 

— Главное, не сообщайте этого сеху Дурхану. Он вряд ли вас поймет. 

— Сех Дурхан — рейнджер, — Маркус невольно улыбнулся воспоминаниям. — Если кто и поймет, то это он. Но мы говорили о вашем отлете. 

— Нет, Маркус, это вы говорили о моем отлете. Я же не считаю нужным об этом говорить. 

— Вы в самом деле надеетесь остановить гражданскую войну на Минбаре в одиночку?

— Это не война, Маркус. Пока еще не война, и, даст Вален, все не зайдет так далеко. 

— Вы ошибаетесь. — Маркус пришел говорить не с командиром, какой бы титул тот ни носил, а с другом, и потому не счел нужным держать это соображение при себе, хотя и знал, что услышит в ответ. 

— Вы просто не понимаете.

— Возможно. А может быть, я понимаю куда больше, чем вам кажется, Деленн. Но, — Маркус поклонился, этим жестом останавливая собиравшуюся начать извиняться собеседницу, — я пришел не спорить. Я пришел предложить свои услуги. Война или мир, но помощь вам понадобится. 

Выразиться яснее Маркус не решился, но видел, что Деленн его поняла. Не так важно, начались ли уже бои или еще есть возможность избежать кровопролития — пожар на Минбаре надо гасить в любом случае, и в одиночку с этим не справится даже Деленн. Даже если у нее есть какой-то план.

— Спасибо.

— Это значит «нет»?

— Это значит «спасибо». Я ценю ваше предложение и вашу дружбу, Маркус. Но если я сейчас прибуду на Минбар как Энтил’За, да еще и с эскортом рейнджеров, это только подстегнет конфликт. Да и потом… — Она внезапно замолчала, словно поняла, что сказала слишком много.

— Да и потом, Анла’Шок уже не принадлежат Минбару, верно? — горько усмехнулся Маркус. 

— Вы и в самом деле понимаете...

Деленн казалась удивленной, и Маркус снова не сдержал горькую усмешку:

— Да, понимаю, — и с этими словами буквально провалился на семь месяцев назад, в последний день прошлогодней осени.

  
* * *

В последний день перед возвращением на «Вавилон 5» Маркус неспешно прогуливался по улочкам Тузанора. За все время своего обучения на базе рейнджеров он так и не успел как следует осмотреть этот город. Впрочем, Тузанор и нельзя было осмотреть в обычном смысле этого слова. Каждая улочка была неуловимо похожа на предыдущую, парки повторяли друг друга флорой, планировкой и простыми изящными фонтанами в небольших скверах, и даже храмы, в других городах Минбара отличающиеся яркой индивидуальностью, здесь были неуловимо похожи, словно в блестящей поверхности ледяных гор отражался один — тот самый, построенный на месте исторического сражения. Тузанор нельзя было осмотреть — только почувствовать. Всмотреться в лица прохожих, вслушаться в тихие голоса на площадях, ощутить чужие сны и грезы, впитавшиеся в камни и кристаллы гор, разлитые в воздухе вместе с ароматами засыпающих трав. Грезы о лучшем будущем, ради которых сюда и приезжали многие поколения минбарцев. На такой осмотр нужно время, а еще — покой. Ни того, ни другого у Маркуса не было ни тогда, ни теперь, но не гулять по Тузанору было так же невозможно, как невозможно было не застыть хотя бы на мгновение при виде штормового моря. Вот Маркус и бродил по улочкам и переулкам, впитывая веками накопленные надежды и набираясь безрассудной веры в то, что и гремевшей где-то там, далеко за небосклоном, войне Теней тоже когда-нибудь придет конец.

— Анла’шок… Маркус, — при звуке этого голоса Маркус резко развернулся и с трудом успел подавить инстинктивный порыв схватиться за оружие. — Этот город и в самом деле преподносит самые неожиданные сюрпризы.

— Нерун? Что ты здесь делаешь? — вопрос вырвался прежде, чем Маркус успел обдумать его смысл или его формулировку. В минбарских языках существовало множество видов обращения на «ты» и «вы». Та форма, которую выбрал Маркус, не подразумевала использование титулов и званий, и еще меньше подразумевала общение с человеком, который чуть не убил тебя всего неделю назад. Но Нерун тогда, в лазарете на «Вавилоне 5», пользовался именно этой грамматической конструкцией, и Маркус автоматически скопировал запавший в память момент. 

— Мои извинения, алит Нерун, — Маркус перешел на более официальные обороты. — Я задумался.

— Твои учителя не объяснили тебе, что, как бы ни была оскорбительна неуместная фамильярность, изменение тона в такой ситуации выглядит еще оскорбительнее?

— О, так ты пытался меня оскорбить? — непринужденно поинтересовался Маркус.

— Нет. — Невиданное дело, но Нерун выглядел смущенным. — Я тоже… задумался.

— Понимаю. Ты не ожидал меня снова увидеть. — Маркус не имел в виду никакого подтекста, но почему-то в этой ситуации любая фраза казалась двусмысленной и отсылающей непосредственно к их последней встрече в лазарете «Вавилона». 

Нерун то ли не понял, то ли предпочел сделать вид: 

— Во всяком случае, не в такой короткий срок. Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Знаешь, в моем мире считается невежливым отвечать вопросом на вопрос. Впрочем, изволь. Энтил’За…

Маркус запнулся и тут же мысленно выругался. Во взгляде Неруна сверкнули молнии — он наверняка счел эту запинку намеком на свою неудачную попытку получить контроль над рейнджерами. Но дело было в другом. Маркус готов был отдать жизнь за Деленн и ни минуты не сомневался, что рейнджеры и в самом деле не пошли бы за кем-то другим ни сейчас, ни потом. Он и сам бы не пошел ни за кем другим. Он исполнил бы любой приказ Деленн. Но, несмотря на это, Энтил’За для него навсегда останется Джеффри Синклер.

— …Деленн отправила меня в отпуск. — Маркус приложил максимум усилий к тому, чтобы запинка выглядела всего лишь следствием его физического состояния. — Да и медики «Вавилона» заявили, что я быстрее поправлюсь в настоящей атмосфере.

— Злишься? — ехидно поинтересовался Нерун. 

Этот вопрос тоже прозвучал двусмысленно, но Маркус почему-то ни секунды не сомневался, какой именно смысл тут правильный. 

— Нет. Да. Не знаю. Скорее все-таки да. 

— Пару дней война как-нибудь обойдется без тебя, — невесело усмехнулся Нерун. — В бой нужно вступать с ясной головой и спокойным сердцем.

— О, ты полагаешь, наша прошлая встреча так тронула мое… гм, сердце, что это может помешать мне в бою? 

Нерун шутки не принял:

— Я соболезную вашей потере, — произнес он очень серьезно. — В нашу прошлую встречу у меня не было возможности сказать об этом. 

— О, держу пари, ты приберегал эту фразу для церемонии вступления в должность, — немедленно разозлился Маркус. «Если этот ублюдок скажет про Джеффа хоть слово, я за себя не отвечаю!»

— Неразумно нарываться на ссору с заведомо более сильным противником, — сверкнул глазами Нерун. — Но это общий недостаток вашей расы. 

— Это, случайно, не Вален сказал?

Нерун недоуменно прищурился:

— Насколько мне известно, нет. Это имеет какое-то значение?

Искушение рассказать, кто такой Вален на самом деле, было невообразимо велико, но в последний момент Маркус сдержался. Это не его тайна, не ему ее и разглашать. 

— Ровным счетом никакого. Решил сменить тему. 

— О, — усмехнулся Нерун. — Не слишком удачная попытка.

— Вероятно. Тогда я просто вернусь к тому, с чего начал. Зачем ты здесь?

— А зачем минбарцы веками приезжают в Тузанор?

Маркус задумался. По большому счету, вопрос был задан наугад и не слишком его интересовал, но Нерун второй раз ушел от прямого ответа, и это настораживало. 

— Что ж, в таком случае, не буду мешать. До новой встречи, Нерун. — Не то чтобы Маркус всерьез рассматривал возможности или невозможности новой встречи, просто в минбарских языках нет других форм прощания.

— Можешь составить мне компанию, — усмехнулся Нерун. — Если попытаешься тайно проследить за алитом из клана «Звездных рыцарей», можешь влипнуть в серьезные неприятности. Даже здесь.

Маркус онемел. Он и в самом деле намеревался проследить за Неруном — так, на всякий случай, — но признаваться в этом не собирался ни за что на свете. А отказаться от предложения значило именно признать, что Нерун угадал верно. 

— Благодарю. Почту за честь.

  
* * *

В обществе Неруна наслаждаться прогулкой не получалось. Это, в общем, было ожидаемо, только Маркус ожидал дискомфорта другого рода.

Нерун помалкивал, но не высокомерно, нарочито не замечая спутника, а спокойно и как-то естественно. Тишина не казалась ни напряженной, ни смущающей, ни неудобной, словно они были знакомы много лет и часто бродили вот так по улицам разных городов, настолько приноровившись друг к другу, что слова стали просто не нужны. Они, не сговариваясь и не обмениваясь ни взглядом, останавливались у одних и тех же зданий: Маркус с интересом изучал простые, но неизменно разные орнаменты, Нерун же, отступив на шаг и склонив голову набок, всматривался в стены, козырьки, окна, словно читая в них летопись прошлого. Они, точно так же, не сговариваясь, одновременно возобновляли движение — с одинаковым ритмом и одинаковой скоростью. В небольших скверах они оба автоматически останавливались у фонтанов: Нерун с минуту изучал отражение низких мягких облаков, а Маркус, подставив ладони и по-мальчишески запрокинув голову вверх, ловил озорные искрящиеся брызги. По какой-то причине они чувствовали этот город совершенно одинаково, говорили с ним на одном языке, и это не казалось неправильным. Странно, у Маркуса до сих пор временами саднили сломанные Неруном ребра, но, привычно массируя грудную клетку, он вспоминал не бой, а полубессознательное утро в лазарете «Вавилона» и звучный голос воина, добровольно отказавшегося от уже завоеванной победы. Теперь, когда не вмешивались слова, им было легко друг с другом, как будто разделяющая их пропасть растворилась в переулках Города Печалей, и осталась только озвученная Неруном тем утром суть, неожиданно словно в насмешку персонифицированная именно в них двоих: «Мы не одной крови, но одного сердца». 

И все же Маркусу было тревожно. Временами он ловил внимательные взгляды, которыми Нерун окидывал прохожих, — так, будто искал кого-то, — и снова поднимало голову смутное подозрение. Маркус скрупулезно следовал примеру спутника, и то, что он видел, ему не нравилось. Он так и не понял, что же ищет, если вообще ищет, Нерун, но изученные, казалось бы, до мельчайших подробностей лица минбарцев его тревожили. Что-то изменилось за прошедшие два года. Что-то было не так. 

В знакомом сквере возле здания бывшего посольства Земного Содружества Маркус, наконец, не выдержал и озвучил свои смутные ощущения расплывчатым:

— Здесь слишком спокойно для тревоги.

— А должно быть иначе? — поинтересовался Нерун, не отрывая взгляда от проплывающих по воде облаков.

— Нет. Именно что не должно. 

— Но есть, — кивнул Нерун. — Я пришел к схожим выводам. 

— Ты?! — Маркус не смог сдержать изумление. — Прости. Я думал, каста воинов отказалась от войны. 

Это прозвучало невообразимо грубо, но выразиться иначе не получилось. И потом, это была так высоко ценимая минбарцами правда. 

Маркус приложил руку ко лбу и посмотрел в небо, пытаясь хотя бы примерно вспомнить, где на небе Минбара расположена Эпсилон Эридана. Скоро туда слетятся телепаты из разных миров, и штаб «Вавилона» будет распределять их по кораблям коалиции. Тех, кто не сбежит при одном только слове «тени». Хорошо бы подобрать этим телепатам телохранителей, да только где ж их возьмешь в таком количестве. Рейнджеры нужны на «Белых звездах». 

— От которой? — между тем непринужденно поинтересовался Нерун. — В последние годы войн в галактике гремит слишком много.

— Для нас имеет значение только одна война. И для вас — тоже, — упрямо возразил Маркус.

— Тут я, как ни странно, с тобой согласен. И для нас, и для вас имеет значение только одна война. Но это разные войны. Нельзя отправляться в большой поход, не подготовив к холодам собственный дом. Земляне это поняли слишком поздно. 

— О, так ты следишь за межзвездной политикой, — усмехнулся Маркус, прекрасно понявший намек на текущие неприятности Земного Содружества. — По старой привычке, надо полагать. 

— Уже не слежу, — и не подумал смутиться Нерун. В его глазах снова полыхали молнии. — К чему любоваться чужими буранами, если хватает собственных. 

— Ну, раз в войне Теней вы участвовать не собираетесь…

Нерун перебил его громким смехом.

— Вален, я чуть не забыл, с кем разговариваю. Но ты же не слепой, анла’шок. Ты все видел, я знаю. 

— Что я должен был увидеть? — невинно поинтересовался Маркус и тут же выдал себя, не сдержавшись и посмотрев в сторону главной площади. 

— Ты все видел, — повторил Нерун. 

— Это… — Маркус хотел сказать «война», но понял, что тогда разговор можно будет начинать сначала. Он что-то упустил, что-то важное в словах Неруна. — Это кафе «Зонтал»? Надо же, оно еще работает. 

— Что?

— Кафе, — Маркус кивнул на неброскую вывеску. «Зонтал» открылся при посольстве Содружества около двух с половиной лет назад. В Тузаноре не было ресторанов или каких бы то ни было забегаловок, как и гостиниц — гостям и паломникам были рады в каждом доме города. Традиция. Но с течением времени в Тузаноре появлялось все больше инопланетян, и незадолго до отъезда Маркуса Джеффри Синклер убедил Ратенна позволить открыть несколько заведений такого рода — для спокойствия и комфорта как туристов, так и местных жителей. 

При взгляде на вывеску Нерун скривился как от кислого, но через минуту кивнул:

— Что ж, пойдем. Нарушим еще одну традицию.

  
* * *

— Еще одну? — переспросил Маркус, когда они уже сидели за столиком на тихой веранде.

— Ты до сих пор не понял, что на Минбаре не принято посвящать чужаков во внутренние дела?

— Я догадывался, — горько улыбнулся Маркус. Его всегда слегка задевал недостаток доверия со стороны минбарцев. Минбарцы-рейнджеры, даже самые высокопоставленные, вели себя иначе, но при встречах с теми, кто в Анла’Шок не входил, даже самыми преданными союзниками вроде Ратенна, Маркус всегда ощущал некоторое напряжение. — Но я что-то не заметил, чтобы ты меня во что-то посвятил.

— Разве? — Нерун внимательно смотрел ему в глаза — не часто у минбарцев бывает такой испытующий взгляд. 

— Я, как ты сам сказал, не слепой, — буркнул Маркус. Прикидываться ему надоело, и никакого удовольствия от обсуждения темы он не испытывал, пусть и весьма смутно догадывался, к чему клонит Нерун. Легкие подколки на грани фола привносили в беседу элемент игры, и без них Маркусу внезапно стало тошно. 

— Ты анла’шок, — усмехнулся Нерун. — Анла’шок учат не замечать того, на что не стоит обращать внимание. 

— Не разбрасывайтесь, — кивнул Маркус.

— Что?

— Это земное выражение. Рейнджеры-земляне так называют эту технику сеха Турвала. Держите глаза и уши открытыми, ибо никто не скажет, где упадет первая снежинка лавины, но умейте не обращать внимания на те снежинки, что приносят обычные метели. 

— Именно. Большая глупость, если хочешь знать мое мнение.

— Сех Дурхан тоже так говорит. Но рейнджерам это необходимо. 

— Может быть и так.

— И ты полагаешь, я пропустил метель?

— А ты полагаешь иначе?

Маркус задумался, перебирая в памяти картины почти закончившегося дня. Парки, переулки, скверы, площади. Люди.

— Ты видел, что я наблюдаю за тобой. 

Это был не вопрос, но Нерун ответил: 

— Разумеется. Анла’шок хорошо тренируют, но воинов тренируют не хуже. 

— Неужели собрался рассказать, кого ты искал?

Нерун возвел очи горе:

— Анла’шок, — произнес он так, словно это что-то объясняло.

— Это оскорбление?

— Констатация факта. Ты не слепой, но ты не видишь ничего, кроме войны Теней. 

— Какое минбарцам до нее дело? — грустно спросил Маркус. И резко замолчал, наконец-то сообразив, о каком внутреннем деле Минбара ему сегодня «рассказал» Нерун.

— Земляне в таких случаях говорят «банго».

— Бинго, — автоматически поправил Маркус. — Ты за этим приехал в Тузанор?

— Такова традиция клана «Ночных странников». К нему принадлежала моя мать. Я пошел по стопам отца, но я ничего не забыл. 

Нерун был собран и спокоен — только руки лежали на столе чересчур прямо и неподвижно, да положение тела выдавало готовность резко вскочить и начать смертоносное движение. Маркус видел похожую картину миллионы раз. Так выглядят солдаты перед скорым боем.

— Ты сошел с ума, — с трудом выдохнул Маркус. Об этой традиции он слышал. Воины клана «Ночных странников» посещают Тузанор перед боем. — Минбарцы не убивают минбарцев. 

— Ты это говоришь мне? — Нерун почти оскалился. Только в глазах плескалась боль. 

— Ты никого не убил. 

— Это не имеет значения, анла’шок. Вселенную меняют мысли и порывы души. 

— Плоть такая же оболочка для души, как действие — для мысли, — скороговоркой закончил Маркус. — Знаю. И именно поэтому говорю: ты сошел с ума. 

— Разве? — Нерун снова усмехнулся и накрыл его руку своей. 

«Я отступил, потому что такое решение приняли Анла’Шок, — как будто слышал мысли Неруна Маркус. — Только поэтому. В своем намерении я не раскаиваюсь. Хотя хотел бы. Но если потребуется, я знаю, что приму такое решение снова».

Маркус размышлял о том, как именно Нерун представляет себе необходимость, и не сразу вспомнил, что минбарцы относятся к прикосновениям иначе, чем земляне.

  
* * *

Из «Зонтала» они вышли в молчании, не спокойном и уютном, как днем, а напряженном и ожидающем. Даже воздух начал чуть-чуть искрить — не как перед ссорой, но как перед боем. Боем, в который предстоит идти вместе.

Маркус усилием воли заставил себя перестать припоминать минбарские традиции в отношении прикосновений и постарался сосредоточиться на окружающей действительности. Он снова всматривался в лица прохожих, на этот раз не следуя за Неруном, а выбирая сам. Напряженный, враждебный взгляд минбарца из религиозной касты, брошенный на Неруна. Ускоренный шаг какого-то мастера. Приветственный даже не жест — боевой салют минбарца из касты воинов. На Маркуса они не обращали внимания: к форме рейнджеров в Тузаноре привыкли. Прохожие смотрели мимо него, словно знали, что любой рейнджер, которого нелегкая занесла в эти дни на Минбар, душой все равно там, за небосклоном, там, где идет война Теней. Местным это было не интересно. Они были сосредоточены на другом. 

Маркус не решался даже мысленно произнести словосочетание «гражданская война», но знал, что и он сам, и Нерун сейчас думают именно об этом. Когда-то гражданские войны гремели на Минбаре чуть не каждое десятилетие. Вален — Джефф, побери его все черти ада! — сумел положить этому конец. Вален был легендой, почти божеством, к которому обращаешься бездумно, как к персонификации Вселенной, чьим именем, словно крепким словцом, подкрепляешь клятвы и проклятия. Вален был легендой, Джеффри Синклер — обычным человеком, и такое смог бы сделать только он. Совпадение ли это, что именно с его уходом снова замелькали на улицах Тузанора враждебные и испуганные взгляды? Или все началось раньше? Вряд ли кто-то из рейнджеров смог бы ответить на этот вопрос: их слишком хорошо научили не замечать метели. Но разве тысячелетие мира может рухнуть вот так, ни с того ни с сего? Тысячелетие мира и распущенный Серый совет...

Крики показались Маркусу грохотом взорвавшейся бомбы. Сколько он помнил, на Минбаре никто никогда не повышал голос, тем более публично. Тем более в Городе Печалей. 

На главной площади собралась небольшая, но шумная толпа. В центре быстро двигались два минбарца с боевыми шестами — не настоящими, так, самодел из тех, что есть в каждом минбарском доме как символ и память. Но это не значит, что этими шестами нельзя убить. Маркус, не раздумывая, бросился вперед. Он не сразу заметил, что Нерун замер на месте как вкопанный. 

— Нерун!

— Это денн’ша, — Нерун указал на секундантов, замерших в ритуальных позах точно посередине между дерущимися и толпой. — Я не имею права вмешиваться. 

Денн’ша? Во имя пресловутого Валена, какой денн’ша? Глупые мальчишки с опасным оружием в руках — и ничего более. 

— Ты, кажется, сегодня нарушаешь традиции.

Нерун задумался. Его пальцы рефлекторно двигались, словно раскрывали боевой шест — настоящий, не чета игрушкам в руках мальчишек. Если Маркус и Нерун влезут в эту драку, может начаться свалка. Если они влезут в эту драку, то могут кого-нибудь убить. Но готов ли Нерун признать эту ситуацию необходимостью?

— Я не имею права вмешиваться. 

— Зато я — имею!

  
* * *

Маркус очнулся в своей комнате на базе рейнджеров. Эти апартаменты на главной базе, которые он занял, завербовавшись в Анла’Шок, будут его до самой смерти. А ведь он чуть не забыл о том, что у него во вселенной есть место, куда можно вернуться. Хорошо, что Деленн отправила его на Минбар. Маркус понимал, что, вернувшись на «Вавилон 5», он, даже не желая этого, немедленно забудет о том, что успел понять и увидеть, с головой утонет в войне Теней — единственной войне, которая имеет для него значение. Но это ощущение — забытое ощущение возвращения в родной дом — он будет помнить.

— Не слишком разумно вступать в бой, не залечив как следует предыдущие раны.

— Сех Дурхан? 

— Не вставай, Маркус. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Хорошо, — Маркус улыбнулся и все-таки сел на постели. Он действительно чувствовал себя хорошо. Раны — ерунда, да и не успела его поколотить в пять минут разогнанная толпа, разве что пару ударов нанесли по не до конца залеченным ребрам. Зато в крови бурлил адреналин, к которому Маркус успел пристраститься, словно к наркотику, и в сердце разливалось тепло при одной мысли о том, что на этот раз он все-таки успел. — Как я здесь оказался?

— Тебя привез на личном флаере алит Нерун. — Сех Дурхан покачал головой, то ли неодобрительно, то ли понимающе. — Он ждет за дверью. 

— Я думал, на базу запрещено проводить гостей. 

— В отсутствие Энтил’За Анла’Шок командую я. Я решил сделать небольшое исключение. Ты хочешь видеть алита Неруна?

— Да. Да, сех, хочу.

Дурхан усмехнулся:

— Тогда проводишь его до посадочной платформы сам. Правым коридором — не стоит афишировать мою… снисходительность. 

— Разумеется. Сех Дурхан, вы знаете, что произошло в Тузаноре?

— Знаю. Неприятный и тревожный инцидент. Хорошо, что он разрешился. 

— Разрешился? — позволил себе усомниться Маркус. — Сех, вы давно были в Тузаноре?

— Я бываю там каждую неделю, Маркус. Тебе не о чем тревожиться.

— Снежинки, принесенные метелью…

— Что? 

— Ничего. Сех Дурхан, кто вам рассказал о случившемся? Свидетелей из рейнджеров там не было. Ваш информатор мог что-то упустить. 

— В таком случае, ты дополнишь его рассказ завтра перед отлетом на «Вавилон». 

— Чей рассказ? — Маркус и сам не знал, почему так хочет узнать имя, но это казалось очень важным. 

— Не стоит выдавать своих информаторов, Маркус. Даже друзьям. Иначе тебе больше никто ничего не расскажет. 

— Готов поспорить, Деленн вы бы ответили иначе. 

— Проиграешься, — покачал головой втайне питавший легкое пристрастие к азартным играм Дурхан. — Энтил’За я отвечу то же самое.

  
* * *

— Заходи, — Маркус, на правах побитого, и не подумал встать с постели, только приглашающее махнул рукой.

Нерун вошел в комнату и, проигнорировав свободное кресло, сел на край кровати.

— Как ты?

— В порядке. На самом деле в порядке. 

— Физически, — не спросил, а уточнил Нерун.

— Сейчас узнаем. Мне показалось, или я в самом деле видел, что ты в конце концов перестал изображать статую и сдвинулся с места? 

— Не показалось. 

— Что ж, лучше поздно, чем никогда. 

— Ты меня не так понял, — рассмеялся Нерун. — Обычаи клана «Звездных рыцарей» не позволяют бросать своего брата в опасности такого рода. 

— Так один из мальчишек был из «Звездных рыцарей»? Я так и подумал. Что же ты не пришел ему на помощь сразу же, как только я вмешался? 

— Ты сам сказал, что сегодня я нарушаю традиции. 

— Так что наши приятели не поняли, кого ты кинулся спасать, и предпочли на всякий случай разбежаться?

— Мне бы хотелось так думать, — Нерун самодовольно улыбнулся и снова накрыл руку Маркуса своей. 

— Ты… — Маркус судорожно сглотнул. — Ты сказал, что приехал в Тузанор, потому что таковы традиции «Ночных странников». Тебя ждет бой?

— Я приехал в Тузанор за тем же, за чем приезжают все минбарцы. Чтобы грезить о лучшем будущем. С некоторых пор оно приходит ко мне только в снах. А бой… Бой ждет нас всех, — Нерун смотрел Маркусу прямо в глаза и медленно продвигал руку выше, лаская кожу. — Сейчас я почти жалею, что нам предстоит сражаться в разных войнах. 

Маркус, не отрываясь, смотрел на сильные пальцы. На безымянном блестело кольцо кин’ро. Нерун прекрасно знал, что и зачем делает. Так воины Минбара веками напоминали друг другу о том, что живы. Перед боем. О жизни нужно вспоминать именно перед боем, чтобы задача отнимать ее не казалась слишком легкой. 

— А если, — Маркус с трудом перевел дыхание, — ты ошибаешься? Если нам предстоит сражаться рядом? 

— Анла’Шок давно не принадлежат Минбару, Маркус. Анла’Шок принадлежат всей вселенной. А минбарцы не вмешивают в свои дела чужаков, кем бы эти чужаки ни были. Даже если гром грянет после войны Теней, наша война не для тебя. Хотя, — Нерун чуть склонил голову набок и слегка закусил губу, — в настоящий момент это вряд ли имеет значение. 

— Тогда зачем ты откровенничаешь с сехом Дурханом? — наугад спросил Маркус, но по тому, как рука Неруна на секунду замерла, понял, что угадал. 

— Дурхан — друг. Но он, к сожалению, слишком анла’шок. Он не желает видеть метели. 

— А я?

— Не знаю, — Нерун чуть царапнул кожу на предплечье, отвечая сразу на оба вопроса. — Пока не знаю. Решать тебе. 

О том, до какой степени он рейнджер, Маркус подумает завтра. Или на «Вавилоне 5». Что же до другого…

Кольцо кин’ро мягко светилось в полумраке комнаты. Нерун уже был с кем-то накануне боя. И не только накануне. Такие кольца оставляют своим чуть-больше-чем-друзьям — в английском нет соответствующего этому наименованию слова, — чтобы утром попросить обратно или получить обратно непрошенным… или оставить до следующей встречи. Такие кольца надевают только ночью. Такие кольца носят на безымянном пальце правой руки, только если его предыдущего владельца уже нет в живых. У минбарцев и в самом деле есть ритуалы на все случаи жизни. 

— Я принимаю, — выдохнул Маркус — и в висках в бешеном ритме застучал чистый адреналин. 

Нерун кивнул и, не убирая правую руку, переместился ближе. 

— Что ты… Что ты знаешь о земной физиологии?

— Не мало, — хищно оскалился Нерун и запустил левую руку Маркусу под рубашку.

  
* * *

— Я провожу тебя до посадочной платформы.

— Не стоит, — Нерун легко уложил так до конца и не проснувшегося Маркуса обратно в кровать. — Я хочу еще раз переговорить с Дурханом. И я знаю, как пройти к нему незамеченным. 

— Сех Дурхан не хочет афишировать свою дружбу с членом клана «Звездных рыцарей»? — не поверил своим ушам Маркус.

— Дурхан не хочет афишировать свою дружбу с тем, кто чуть не убил Деленн, — Нерун застегнул мундир и испытующе посмотрел на Маркуса.

— Ты думал, что, если возглавишь Анла'Шок, это приведет к примирению. — Маркус не спрашивал — теперь он знал, что все было именно так. 

— Не приведет, но хотя бы оттянет взрыв. И не обязательно именно я. Но в целом ты прав. 

Маркус чуть покачал головой. Они оба знали, что думают об одном и том же: Совет разрушила не Деленн, а клан «Звездных рыцарей». Когда ввел в него четвертого воина. Неруна. И что бы Нерун ни думал об это тогда, почти два года назад, сейчас он жалеет о принятом решении. Но какое это теперь имеет значение?

— Огонь нельзя потушить огнем, что бы там ни воображали себе японцы, — негромко заметил Маркус. И тут же пожалел о сказанном. Он не знал, как объяснить Неруну, что единожды разрушенную вековую традицию не спасти, пытаясь скрупулезно следовать всем оставшимся. Оставалось только надеяться, что Нерун когда-нибудь поймет это сам. 

— Что?

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что ты ошибаешься? Разрушение Совета не могло пройти бесследно, но, может быть, через некоторое время все успокоится?

Спрашивать, не боится ли Нерун, что именно его действия могут снова спровоцировать взрыв, как это уже случилось два года назад, Маркус не стал. Он и так знал, что именно этого Нерун боится больше всего на свете. 

— Приходило. Но я не умею отступать. 

— Тогда я был бы уже мертв. 

Нерун рассмеялся, весело и заразительно, а потом, наклонившись, легко коснулся губ Маркуса своими. 

— До новой встречи. 

Маркус смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь и вертел в пальцах оставленное Неруном кольцо. Конечно, Нерун умеет признавать свои ошибки. Умеет, увидев, что ошибался, менять линию поведения — резко, решительно и быстро, как в бою. Но отступить, именно отступить, по-прежнему веря в свое дело и в свою истину, он и в самом деле не способен. Кто знает, быть может именно это его качество когда-нибудь и спасет Минбар. Ведь благо Минбара — это то единственное, во что Нерун на самом деле по-прежнему искренне верит.

Маркус перевел взгляд на свои руки. Сам того не замечая, он держал кольцо кин’ро у безымянного пальца правой руки, словно собираясь надеть. Громко выругавшись, он быстро положил подарок на прикроватную тумбочку. Но под ложечкой все равно засосало от дурного предчувствия.

  
* * *

Маркус с трудом вынырнул из воспоминаний.

— Деленн, вы не справитесь в одиночку.

— Маркус…

— Вы это знаете не хуже меня. Я не знаю, что вы задумали, но вам потребуется помощь кого-то, кто не принадлежит к религиозной касте. Огонь нельзя тушить огнем. 

— Вы правы, Маркус. Но я найду выход. Я должна.

— Обратитесь к Неруну. 

— Нерун? — на лице Деленн отразилось недоумение, но потом она задумчиво кивнула. — Нерун… Пожалуй, в этом есть смысл. У Вселенной странное чувство юмора, не так ли?

— Очень странное, — согласился Маркус, нащупывая в кармане кольцо кин’ро. И добавил, горько, с чувством непонятной даже ему обреченности: — Но разве теперь это имеет значение?

  
_Конец_  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Тузанор — минб. Город Печалей.
> 
> 2\. Денн’ша — минб. «смертельный бой», ритуальный минбарский бой до смерти.


End file.
